Proximity-based applications or services for wireless devices or user equipment (UE) represent a growing social and technological trend. This growing trend may have a substantial impact on the evolution of cellular wireless/mobile broadband technologies. These proximity-based applications or services are typically based on an awareness of two UEs being close or proximate to each other. Applications may include public safety operations, social networking, mobile commerce, advertisement, gaming, etc. Design and development of new types of device-to-device (D2D) communication may be interwoven with advancements in wireless technologies with respect to spectrum usage, spectral efficiency or energy efficiencies.